Broken Chains
by horob575
Summary: IXati Darkken, aka Darth Nox, has been given some time off. When a random vacation trip to the Republic world, Alsakon reveals something thought lost to her, she turns to a old enemy to help retrieve it. f!Sith Inquisitor/m!Jedi Councilor


Ok, my first ever Stars Wars fic. I am a bit excited really. Anyway this is based on my Sith Inquisitor and Jedi Councilor. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update this when I can. I have a couple more stories I am working on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Bioware.

Darth Nox sat in her chair trying not to fall asleep as Darth Ravage prattled on about taking over some world that held no strategic value whatsoever. She didn't know why he bothered at all; she knew he had his own motives as did the rest of the council. She was already tired from last night finishing up that force-forsaken book that the council requested she rewrite. She began nodding off and to her dismay, fell forward in her seat still fast asleep. She awoke right before hitting the floor, stopping her fall with the force. She looked up still hanging in midair, Zhorrid was snickering and Vowrawn let loose a small chuckle, "Feeling bit sleepy Nox?" he said with a hit of amusement in his tone.

"A bit, hard not to," she said bringing her feet down to stand. Ravage on the other hand was not so pleased at the interruption to his well-prepared speech. His glare followed as she quickly sat back in her seat. "As I was saying…" he continued looking back to the rest of the council. Nox sighed earning another quick glare from Ravage. She waited for him to finish allowing her and Council to Deliberate. The vote was against him in this case but it was surprisingly close. She scratched one of the horns on head in confusion.

"With that handled, we will go to the next item on the agenda," Mortis stated, "Nox have you finished the task the Council asked?"

"Yes, I have," she said picking up her old nerfskin traveling pack and walked around the chamber giving each member a copy of the book she put together called _A History of the Sith Empire transcribed by Darth Nox. _

Ravage after receiving his copy tossed it on the ground as she Handed Darth Marr his copy. "I dropped mine pick it up," the word slave implied by his sneer. The Zabrak Darth's reddish-orange and black tattoos contorted as she glared at Ravage who stood his ground.

"Glady," She said waving her hand using the force to launch the book at his head, her eyes glowing purple with rage. Ravage barely had time to move as the book collided with back of his chair. She strode back to her seat and waited for them briefly skim over the contents.

Darth Acina was the first say something. "I noticed you used some imperial accounts in favor to some Sith." Darth Arho nodded his head in agreement.

"Most the Sith Accounts seemed to be exaggerated in their own favor and I felt that since this was a going to be produced throughout the Empire I thought it best to write something a little more accurate." She said.

"I like your commentary between events, very astute," Vowrawn stated still rifling through pages. "I surprised you had the time to put this together in your travels."

"I've had time while traveling on my ship and in the field to and on the Republic infested worlds I been sent recently." Nox said yawning again.

"About that," Marr said in his usual monotone, "the council believes after all the work you done that you should be given some time off to relax and rest some."

Nox was taken aback by the news. "A vacation you mean," one of her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, most of the council feels you are working your too hard." Vowrawn said "What you do on your time off is your choice although I can recommend some places if you want."

"Huh, that does not sound like a bad idea actually," Nox said looking around the room at the rest of the council. She didn't trust many of them. Ravage, the egotistical bigot, Zhorrid, had the crazy spoiled child thing going on, but Nox suppected that was an act. Zhorrid was in charge of Imperial Intelligence after all. She trusted Acina, but something said that the human woman was more interested in certain physical assets that Nox had. Whatever the reason, she needed to get off Dromund Kass for a while. "I guess I'll have to get some things in order. Is there anything else on the schedule for today?"

"Nothing of immediate importance, this session of the Dark Council is dismissed." Marr said ending the meeting.

"Nox waited a few moments while the others left, "Where the hell will I be heading for my leave of absence." She refused to call it a vacation. Dark Council members do not take vacations. She leaned on one arm and rested on her chin. She did this until she heard a voice, "Master, what are you still doing here?" She looked to see Xalek. His bone mask hiding his expression.

"Sorry, just thinking where I going to go for my leave of absence." She could see Xalek raising an eyebrow.

"You mean vacation, right?" He said with a little humor.

Nox sighed, "Whatever, I need to find Ashara so she can help me plan." She got up and started walking. She could never admit it, but he book took a lot out of her. She was forced to learn how to read for her new position on the Dark Council. Ashara tutored her well but she still had had some issues with some words, but she was getting better. It felt freeing, like the last part of her life of slavery was being washed away. Xalek didn't say anything as they walked.

She found Ashara waiting in her office, "Oh, Master, it is good to see you. How did the meeting go?"

"Fine, they liked the book, but I have been granted a leave of absence." Nox stated.

Ashara looked at her funny, "You mean they gave vacation time?" Xalek chuckled. Nox frowned and even considered giving both of them a shock.

Nox sat at her desk, going through her terminal. She noticed a few emails from Zhorrid, and proposition from Acina. "Gah, can't that woman understand the word no? And Zhorrid, really, no I don't want to go shopping."

"What is it?" Ashara asked.

"Acina and Zhorrid, again. Zhorrid wants to go shopping and well you know Acina," Nox said leaning back in her chair and scratched one of her horns.

Ashara blushed, "Oh, see. Well going shopping with Zhorrid cannot be that bad."

Nox snorted, "Unlikely, she probably be analyzing what I were, and draw conclusions about my character. She is very perceptive."

Xalek raised an eyebrow, "Really, the hair brained brat of the former Darth Jadius."

"Who controls Imperial Intelligence? Do really you believe her ditsy façade. Xalek I am disappointed," Nox's tone was way too close to how Zash used to talk to her. Xalek was silent, pondering her words. She frowned as Khem came into the room. The powerfully built dashade was a skilled warrior who also happened to have her former master stuck in his head.

"Master," he bowed, Nox nodded as he went to stand beside her.

"Khem I am talking a leave of absence," Xalek and Ashara both rolled their eyes. Nox frowned, "What I have decided to do is this," She quickly cast a force bubble around them block out all sound. "First you'll are all to do with your time as you wish, and I will do the same."

Everyone looked confused, "Whatever do you mean apprentice?" Zash's disembodied voice came out of Khem's mouth.

"You heard me? I said that I am going to take this time I have off entirely alone," Nox said a little venomously at her former master.

"Master, you cannot be serious, you would make yourself a huge target." Xalek said a little worried.

Nox sighed, "It's not like I am taking a Destroyer to my destination, I am going to go incognito. Take a public transport, have all to look of a commoner. I need this; I need to see the Empire beyond glided eyes."

Khem twitched as he pushed Zash's consciousness back, "Master do you not trust me to protect you."

Nox looked at Khem, "Khem I trust you with my life every day, but I need a few days where my life is in my own hands. I need to prove that I can still handle myself, that I haven't gone soft. It is a test more than anything." Khem took in what she said, and nodded reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" Ashara said, her voice of full of concern.

"Yes," Nox said, but she did feel a little nervous about it and a bit of excitement. It was like being selected to go to Korriban and get out of her former Master's grimy clutches. "I need this." She said to herself. "You are dismissed," they all bowed and left the room leaving Zash to plan her vacation/leave of absence.

**...**

Nox sat on the public transport, it smelled of vomit and there was this baby that really would not shut up. Nox looked somewhat like a middle class travel goer. Her was tied back into a ponytail and she wore loose pants and a red shirt with a black leather jacket that did not quite reach her waist. Ashara was more than happy to pick out some clothing for her as well. What surprised her the most was when she looked in the mirror. She wasn't Nox, the Sith Lord, she was simply IXati, the ex-slave. It was nice, to actually see a different person standing in the mirror.

The transport docked at it destination, she eagerly got the hell out of there only to be blinded by the lights and tall towers that was Nar Shadda. She breathed in the air and instantly wished she was back in the cramped transport. Nar Shadda was the perfect place to get lost and find passage where Imperial and Republic spies would have hard time tracking her. As she walked her old nerfskin travel pack in one hand, she grasped it tightly, her double-bladed light saber was inside after all.

She quickly went into the nearest bathroom and used to force to cloak herself. _Try and follow me now you spying bastards, she thought. _She dodged and tried not to bump anyone in the crowd, she looked around the spaceport. She did not have the feinted clue were to go, so many places. She closed her eyes and let the force guide her. She didn't open them until she was sitting in the seat of her next transport of Nar Shadda.

She leaned over and nudged the human man sitting beside her, he jumped and looked her. "What?" he said in an annoyed tone.

She instantly wanted to shock him._ I have been getting too spoiled. _"I need to ask, can I see your flight charter?"

"Why would you want to see the flight charter if you got on this ship you should have known where it is going?" She just about choked him to death for his insolent tone right there.

"I just want to check if got on the right transport is all." He grumbled as he gave her his copy of the charter.

She read it and her eyes widened, "Really?!" she whispered to herself. Of all the places for a Sith Lord to go, she never expected to be going to Alsakan, a republic city world of all places. _This should be Interesting._

"Can I have that back now?!" the man said angrily. IXati put on a fake smile and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," _You're lucky I am incognito you little nerfshit. _She leaned back in her seat as the transport took off. _This might interesting, or a very very bad idea. _She decided that sometimes you just had to go with to flow with things like to force. 


End file.
